Rosie Valentine
Rosalyn "Rosie" Valentine is a Tiefling Artificer living in the city of Reliad. Early Life Rosie never knew who her parents were, but her small horns and rust-colored skin were fairly apparent signs that there was something unique about her. Abandoned by both her parents and, after breaking a few kids' noses, the orphanage that took her in, she eventually found that trying to fit in just wasn't worth the effort. Homeless from a very young age, Rosie only began pickpocketing in an attempt to ward off starvation, but developed a natural affinity for it. She'd work over merchants of a particular town and when the heat got to be too much, she'd skip town and wander north towards another. Several times, however, she found herself unable to slip through the cracks, and Rosie spent time in prison more than once. The first time Rosie ever picked up a wrench was in fact during one of her stays in the clink, and even then, it was only to hit a guard with during a lunchtime riot. She wasn't sure if it was her lust for violence or something more, but whatever the reason, she liked how it felt. Rosie took to engineering like a fish to water. She began spending more and more time in the prison metalshop, taking apart engines and clockwork weapons in order to see how they worked-and putting them together again with special, unseen "modifications". Only after she nearly managed to escape one time using a copper kettle that somehow had been modified to fire brass nails when it overheated did the guards finally restrict her shop access. Arrival In Reliad After getting out, Rosie found honest work for the first time as a tinker's apprentice in a city overrun by Drow. When the gnome who ran the shop perished in an accident caused by his own malfunctioning machinery, she inherited the shop herself. She began to garner a great deal of local renown for her strange, new inventions, and for a brief few years she became the toast of the engineering community. She had blossomed into a very attractive young woman, she had enough money to be comfortable, and she had a modest amount of reknown. Things seemed like they were finally looking up for her. Then she came along. Captain Audrey Aoki was easily the most beautiful woman Rosie had ever seen. A pilot for one of the larger, newer airships, she came into the shop to have her landing gear refitted when they first met. They hit it off immediately. Both mechanically-minded, Rosie found it easier to talk with her than anyone else before. After fixing her ship up, they met later that night in secret. For the first time ever, Rosie felt whole. Like maybe, finally, there was someone out there who cared about her. Like maybe there was someone out there that she could care about. And just as suddenly, she was gone. The Accident and The Aftermath The explosion lit up the sky that night. Though the streets were chaotic, reports began coming in piece by piece as flaming metal flew through the sky. There had been an accident. An airship had crashed. There had been a problem...with the landing gear. ... ... ... And that was about the time Rosie began drinking. Search parties were formed to look for survivors, but when none were found, Rosie began searching for Audrey in the bottoms of bottles. The nest few months were a blur. Rosie knell to pieces, and the shop followed suit. She began turning tricks in a hollow attempt to avoid having to tinker again, but her increasingly frequent outbursts and uncouth manner severely limited her success. She drowned her sorrows in alcohol and thoughts of suicide. When the Drow finally left town, Rosie hardly noticed. She came home from the bar one night to find that her workshop had crumbled to the ground, which suited her just fine. The place had...too many memories anyway. She strolled up, tacked a sign to the gate that read JUNKYARD over the one that previously read REPAIR, and went to bed. Current Adventure Rosie eventually found herself marginally employed at the Oiler and the Engine tavern and brothel as both the bar's repairwoman and as one of the working girls, though her efforts at both seem invariably to end with the sounds of hammer blows and splintering wood. Characteristics and Personality Rosie's occasional bouts with consciousness inbetween rounds of alcohol-induced comas are marked by foul language, surly hand gestures, and public indecency. Her small size belies a feisty and belligerent demeanor, and she is no stranger to barroom brawls, especially when someone questions the integrity of her designs. Rosie is naturally curious, but when it comes to confrontations, she will usually hit first and ask questions later. She uses alcohol as a way to pull away from reality to a point she's comfortable with, and has become increasingly withdrawn from society, to the point where she's generally far more at ease with machines than most other people. Underneath her facade, Rosie is a genuinely hurt and vulnerable person-though she'd probably knock you out if you said as much to her face. Trivia ♥ Rosie's chief repair multitool is a custom item of her own design, a modified tank wrench nicknamed Rusty. ♥ Rosie's favorite alcohol is Dwarven Fire Ale, though she isn't exactly discriminating in her tastes. ♥ The more angry or inebriated Rosie becomes, the more her demonic heritage reveals itself. Her horns have been known to smolder when she is fuming, and her speech pattern increasingly resembles a string of slurred Abyssal the more she's had to drink. Character Information Category:characters Category:sam's characters Category:pcs Category:tieflings Category:artificers Category:chaotic neutral Category:Citizens of reliad